Luck & Leprechauns
by BadAddy
Summary: You shouldn't piss Willow off on St. Patty's day... BtVS/HP X-Over


Title: Luck & Leprechauns (BtVS/HP X-over)

Author: Addy (BadAddy47@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer worlds. J. K. Rawlings and Joss Whedon do, respectively.

Distribution: Fanfiction.net, Semper Fidelis, Quickie Challenges, WLS, and Twisting the Hellmouth

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Willow/Harry, kinda Willow/Draco (#23 and #24 in QCR)

Notes: Willow and Harry, and everyone else that that entails, are all 16. Yes, Willow still did try to destroy the world. She's now at Hogwarts.

This is in response to the March QP challenge.

Summary: You shouldn't piss Willow off on St. Patty's Day…

*~*~*~*~*~*

She really shouldn't be blamed for this. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't be held responsible for her actions when under severe duress. And it really wasn't that big of a deal anyway. In fact, it was obviously a very small deal. Maybe that was the problem. But it wasn't like she had tried to bring about the apocalypse or anything… well, all right, she had, but that wasn't really relevant at this point.

"Willow! Willow, come on, change me back! I'm sorry, really I am!" Willow just rolled her eyes, and Harry was working hard to stifle a laugh. Draco, on the other hand, wasn't making any such attempt; he was rolling on the floor, howling.

"But Ron, didn't you just say you were trying to get me in the St. Patrick's Day Spirit? That's why you gave me something green, right?" Willow inquired accusingly while trying to smother giggling of her own. It really was too funny.

Hermione just shook her head as she glared down on her redheaded boyfriend. But the twinkle in her eyes told them all that she wasn't too upset about the turn of events. "Really, you know she's petrified of frogs, even chocolate frogs wrapped in green foil. What even gave you the idea to give her one for St. Patty's day?" 

"I thought it would be funny… but it was Fred and George's idea, I swear!" Willow turned to where Fred and George had stood, but the twins had conveniently found excuses to leave only moments before. Oh well, she'd find them later.

"You know, maybe now you could find a pot o' gold for your family now, Weasely. Merlin knows they need it!" Draco was still on the ground, but now he was pulling Ron's forest green hat down over his eyes.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Malfoy?" Willow asked before snapping her fingers. "Oh wait, it's because no one's as small as you are now."

"You're not really getting that the theme of St. Patrick's day is, 'don't piss Willow off,' are you Malfoy?" Harry asked solemnly as he looked down at the now-tiny Malfoy. The new leprechaun stood about a eight inches tall; this was a few inches shorter than Ron, who had also been reduced to leprechaun status. Harry kissed his girlfriend's pouting lips. "Not that I'm complaining, as long as I'm still six feet tall."

"It really should be more of a philosophy for life than a theme." Willow replied before kissing him back. "And you're five foot nine."

"Yeah, well, I gave three inches to Malfoy," he replied, looking back down at the blonde leprechaun. "He needed them more than I did."

"Potter, my father will hear about this, and he will not be pleased." Willow couldn't help it, she snorted; he was trying to invoke fear with that tiny voice? Malfoy pointedly ignored her and continued. "That, of course, is after I go tell Snape. Ready to scrub down the dungeons for the next year?" He started to scurry off, but not before Ron tackled him. Both grabbed their wands, which were still normal-sized, and tried to throw curses and hexes at each other. Willow, Harry, and Hermione sat down to watch the mini-battle, cheering them on between fits of laughter.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Granger! Miss Rosenberg! What, may I ask, is going on?" The steely voice of Severus Snape hit them like a cold gust of wind.

In retrospect, grabbing Draco and putting him in the pocket of her robe probably hadn't the best idea, but she had to do something to avoid trouble from Snape. Not that it worked. Draco had found a small hole in the pocket, and proceeded to poke and prod and tickle her bellybutton through it until she was just a mass of giggles, despite the fact that an irate Snape was glaring down on her. He deducted 10 points from Gryffindor for her lack of respect, then took 10 more points because Harry was there, on principle alone. After Snape stalked off, Willow finally let Draco out of her pocket while Hermione did the same with Ron.

"Wait! Professor Snape! Come back!" Malfoy shouted. "You ought to give Harry a detention!" But his little voice didn't even come close to reaching Snape's ears. Realizing the futility, he sat down on the ground with a 'plop,' crossed his arms, and pouted. Willow just raised an eyebrow. "That's very mature of you, Draco."

Malfoy turned to give her a withering look. "As opposed to turning me into a leprechaun?"

Willow sighed. "Fine." With a snap of her fingers, both Ron and Draco became normal-sized wizards again. 

And really, Draco should have known by that point that he was better off just cutting his losses. But Draco wasn't a very good gambler, and luck wasn't on his side that day.

"You know, Willow," he murmured in her ear, "You can make me a leprechaun any time you want if it means I get to stay in your pocket."

Willow looked at him, confused. "Why would you want to… you know what, I don't want to know."

Malfoy raised the stakes and spoke a little louder, making sure Harry would hear every word. "Oh, did I mention that your bellybutton is delicious?"

"Eww, that was your tongue?" Willow wrinkled her nose. "I need to take a shower."

"Need any help?"

"Um, no."

"Want some anyway?"

"Definitely not."

"You sure about-"

In a flash, Malfoy was half the size he had been the first time he became a leprechaun "And you're not going anywhere near my pocket!" Willow spun around and walked away.

Harry laughed. "This just isn't you lucky day, is it Malfoy?" He asked before he, Ron, and Hermione turned to follow Willow. After they caught up to her, they hadn't gotten more than three yards away when they heard a tiny yell and a 'ribbit.'

Ron suddenly stopped. "Hey, you guys? What ever happened to that chocolate frog?"

* End Fic *

Just a little bit o' fluff:) Please send feedback… please?


End file.
